The New Beginning
This is made by The Zombie O.O. Characters Zombies Canon Dr. Zomboss: '''The main antagonist of this entire series. '''Future Zomboss: '''The future version of Dr. Zomboss, being a zombie-cyborg. '''Assorted zombies Sloth Gargantuar: '''One of Dr. Zomboss' henchmen. He has a large icicle (That doesn't melt) and he is pretty much a barbarian. His Yeti Imp storage and his tribe of Cave Zombies help him to GET SOME BRAINZ. Fanon '''Diamondhead Zombie: '''A snobby and rich zombie who is one of Dr. Zomboss' most trusted henchmen. His sparkly diamond helmet gives him extreme protection from any plants, and he has various tools to allow him to be able to send in the attacks. Appears at the last portion of Ancient Egypt. '''Mysterious One: '''He wields a large, blood-red sword, and is clad in dark armor. Is the final villain of the story, after Dr. Zomboss and Future Zomboss are defeated. Plants, Humans Canon '''Assorted plants Crazy Dave: 'Brother of David, who is new to the neighbourhood. Fanon '''David: '''The clueless brother of Crazy Dave, who gets horrified at any zombie he sees. '''Patrice: '''Crazy Dave's niece, very fierce. '''Nate: '''The adventurer who tags along secretly for the first part. '''Princess Kitty: '''Mainly appears at the later parts. Is one of Crazy Dave's friends. Part 1: Welcome by the zombies '''Zombie: '''Brainz! Hey guyz, what do you think we should do for the new homekeeper there? '''Conehead Zombie: '''I say we eat hiz brainz! '''Zombie: '''But he's Crazy Dave's brother, and he got tonz of plants on hiz lawn! '''Buckethead Zombie: '''Brainz! Let's go attack him stillz! '''Ladder Zombie: '''But do we only send outz Basic Zombie? '''Zombie: '''I'm not BASIC Zombie, idiot! '''Dancing Zombie: '''GUYZ I HAVE A PLANZ! If i eat hiz brainz, we all have a rave party! '(Nobody agrees) Pogo Zombie: 'Just attack with full force, since we let Crazy Dave and the Player off easily! '(On the lawn, Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Football Zombie, Digger Zombie, Gargantuar, Catapult Zombie and Peashooter Zombie are waiting) Crazy Dave: 'Oh hello-z BROTAR! '''David: '(Sigh) Hi, Dave.... 'Crazy Dave: '''Well, this neighbourhood is very abnormal, because of da zombies! And why we don't use guns? Because I'M CRAZY! '''Patrice: '''Well, you are crazy, aren't you? Dad told me that alot. '''Crazy Dave: '''Correct, dear girl! Anyways, so here's some seeds, you need them to survive in this town. So, plant the Peashooter seed down, and some Sunflowers. '''David: '''Fine. (Keeps them, and looks at Crazy Dave's lawn, which has many plants) '''David: '''WHOA! What are those?! '''Crazy Dave: '''Those are my plants, brother! They help to resist the zombie invasion! '''Zombie: '''Ummm, i guess they talk too much, but anyways: BRAINZ! '''David: '''A zombie! AAAGH! (Accidentally drops the seeds on his own lawn, causing a few Peashooters to appear) '''David: '''Oh, hey there. '''Peashooter: '''Huh? Oh, emm...zombies!! (Shoots peas at the zombies) '''Zombie: '''Ow! Brainz! '''David: '(Looks, and sees Screen Door Zombie) 'David: '''What do we do?! There's a guy with protection! '''Crazy Dave: '(Plants a Cabbage-pult) Don't worry. 'Cabbage-pult: '''Sup? (Hurls cabbages at Screen Door Zombie) '''Zombie: '''Brainz! Ow! (Head falls off) Where are the reinforcements?! MEANWHILE.. '''Buckethead Zombie: '''Buckets are better! Yours is the un-upgraded cone! '''Conehead Zombie: '''At least i know that i won't smell of rust! '''Buckethead Zombie: '''HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE BUCKET?! (Kicks Conehead Zombie onto the lawn) '''David: '''Hmm, a "wall"-nut? (Plants Wall-nut on his lawn) '''Conehead Zombie: '''Brainz..(Eats wall-nut) '''Wall-nut: '''Aaah, continue it, i feel comfartable with the back-rub... '''Zombie: '''HOW ARE WE FAILING?! '(Buckethead Zombie, and several Basic Zombies come in) Buckethead Zombie: 'Brainz! I will live through this! '''Crazy Dave: '''Time to kick butt and eat bubble-gum! Why? Because i'm- '''Patrice: '''Yeah, yeah, we know, you're crazy. (Walks to the pool, where she sees Cob Cannons and tons of catapult plants) Hey! We got nukes! '''Zombie: '''Enough! We must send out Gargantuar! Brainz! '''Gargantuar: '''GRAGGRBREINZ?! (Stomps ground) '''David: '''What's with the shaking? '''Crazy Dave: '''A gargantuar! Now, i need some firepower...(runs into his house) '''David: '''I guess i can use snow here. (Plants Snow Pea, and Winter Melon) '''Digger Zombie: '''Yes! We win for once! (Appears at back of lawn, only to be bombed by Cob Cannon) Oh. (Dies) '''Gargantuar: '(Throws imp) Brainz!!! '''Ladder Zombie: '''I am sure final wave is coming up, this will be undefeatabl- *gets blown up by Cob Cannon* '''A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES IS INCOMING! Football Zombie: '''INCOMING! (Charges straight on) '''Tall-nut: '''Not today. '''Magnet-shroom: (Attracts the buckets with plant food) Threepeater (LH): 'I guess this was quite easy, due to Cob Cannon assistance. '''Threepeater (MH): '''I know. Wait, we killed them! '''Winter Melon: '''Yes! Finally. '''Crazy Dave: '(Plants some Melon-pults, Kernel-pults and Gatling Peas) There, now to travel. 'David: '''Travel? '''Crazy Dave: '''Of course, travel to Ancient Egypt! '''Patrice: '''WOO! I liked that place! '''David: '''NOOOOOOOO! '(Later, all the plants, David, Patrice and Crazy Dave are in Penny) Nate (Walking by): '''Hey, it seems as if that crazy person's teleporting! (Sneaks into the back) '''Time travelling, to Ancient Egypt! Part 2: Mummies! David: '''Whoa, this place is nice! But the temperature is too hot! '''Iceberg Lettuce: '''I can chill you guys down. Just to say. '''Crazy Dave: '''Anyways, i think the taco i lost must be here! Time to venture! (walks off) '''David: '''Alright, i guess.. '''Patrice (looks around): '''Hey, one thing: Should we prepare defenses now? '''Penny: '''Affirmative, User Patrice. '''Patrice: '''What was that?! '''Penny: '''I am Crazy Dave's time machine. '''David: '''IT TALKS?! AAAAAH! '''Peashooter: '''Oh please, we've experienced this tons of times. '''Sunflower: '''It does get a bit mundane however, and what's happening to Crazy Dave back there? '''Meanwhile. ???: 'Huehuehuehue. Diamondhead, have you made preparations for the Egyptian zombies to come by? '???2: 'Stop with the evil laugh, Boss. Anyways, yeah, here they come! '(A pyramid opens, and various Mummy Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies run) ???: 'Are they supposed to be running like that? '???2: 'They aren't. They just wanted some money. (Points towards a treasure chest.) '???: '''Sigh... '''SOMEWHERE ELSE, NEAR THE TREASURE CHEST... Crazy Dave: 'Phew! I've been walking for so long! Wait, what is that? OOH, A TREASURE CHEST! '(Crazy Dave runs over) Crazy Dave: 'Let's see what's inside. (Opens the treasure chest to reveal tacos) O.O! HOOOLLY TAACCOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Light falls on Crazy Dave) '''Mummy Zombie #1: '''BRAEINZ '''Crazy Dave: '''What. '(Crazy Dave turns around to see many zombies approaching) '''Crazy Dave: '''AWW SHOOT! (Plants a Jalapeno that gets rid of most of them.)